1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fluid dispensing nozzle construction and to a new diaphragm subassembly therefore.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a diaphragm subassembly for use in an automatic shutoff system for a fluid dispensing nozzle construction, the diaphragm subassembly comprising a pin means, a diaphragm support means carried by the pin means, a diaphragm, and a diaphragm retainer means securing the diaphragm to the pin means with the diaphragm being disposed and sandwiched between the diaphragm retainer means and the diaphragm support means. For example, see the prior known threaded latch pin construction of the diaphragm subassembly illustrated in FIG. 1 of this application and see the threaded latch pin constructions of the diaphragm subassemblies set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. to Boudot et al, 3,653,415 and the U.S. Pat. No. to Duerr, 2,582,195.
It is also known to sonically weld together plastic parts of a latch pin construction of a diaphragm subassembly to prevent disassembling thereof. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. to Carder, 3,757,834.